Unhappiness
by waterrain
Summary: It is about misunderstandings and the result of it.


I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review.

Kagome View

I remember that day so very clearly.  
I saw Kikyou kissing Inuyasha on lips.  
Inuyasha kissing kikyou back.

Then I ran away from that sight and my heart was broken.  
I saw him give me those sad golden eyes full of pain to see me

When I got to the well and that was when I remember,

All the good and bad times we had together.

All the times we had fought by this well.  
He made fun of me it hurt my feelings and so I yelled SIT to him

I cried letting those tears fall down my face.  
Then I decided to jumped.

I don't know how Sesshoumaru can walk alone.  
Sesshoumaru must be strong to walk all alone

I felt like a fish dying.  
My heart break was like a fish about to die a slow and painful death

Every single time Inuyasha goes to Kikyou.  
I remember all the tears I cried for him that baka inuyasha.

I feel like such a damn fool,  
But yet it feels so wrong to just leave inuyasha.  
Why do I feel bad if I go and never come back

I sometimes wish kikyou is dead and it was such a bitter thought,

I'm scared that I would become tainted with hate.  
I feel bad about wanting to kill Kikyou so I can have Inuyasha to myself like Kikyou

Now I just feel so bad and so very alone.  
For now I feel selfish like Kikyou and wonder why I should stay

Maybe I should just leave Inuyasha to Kikyou.  
Then if Inuyasha wishs for Kikyou back,  
For I know that he would

Then I must die for Kikyou to really bring her back.  
Inuyasha would kill me for Kikyou

Then if that happens I must not die with regrets.  
I know that I'm Unwanted to Inuyasha,  
I know Inuyasha does not care for me only Kikyou

But yet I still care.

I still have a heart,  
Even if it's shattered into a million tiny pieces.  
I also have a brain.

I finally have power,  
But Inuyasha does not notice me at all,  
But only as Kikyou.  
I feel he does not know the true me

I do not have sad eyes like Kikyou.  
I do not want to be like other people.  
I do not want to die.

I want for people to be happy.  
I want others to live.  
Even if it is a enemy.  
All I wish for is everyone's happiness.

Inuyasha thinks I'm just some weak human girl brat.

I cried my heart out on that night.  
Then I wiped my blood shot eyes,  
And jumped into the well.

I am thinking of all the bitter sweet moments.

I shall stay here if Inuyasha shows up.  


If he doesn't come,  
I shall walk alone,  
Just like Sesshoumaru.

I'll get all of the jewel pieces,  
All alone just like Sesshoumaru .

Inuyasha View

Just then I seen the sadness in her eyes.  
I made her cry.  
Again

I just feel so bad now.  
I feel like it is a horrible crime

Kagome went back to her own time  
Who could blame Kagome for that

I can't get her now  
Because she will never forgive me.

I feel so like a baka  
Kagome and the others are right I'm a baka.

The others would kill me  
Mostly Sango because Kagome is like a little sister to her and Shippou because she is like his mother.

Then I cried on that bight white moon night,  
It stated to rain on me  
Just like my mood of sadness

I cried under the raining sky and bight white moon  
I can just walk alone without Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome View

I shall walk alone in this hash and cruel world.  
They both cried under the bight white moon for the loss of each other.

Kagome View

When I returned home  
All of my family were dead.  
Their blood was a dark red color.

Why?

I let my clear white tears fell to the cold living room floor.

I'm so much alone.

Then I remember all of the good times I had with everyone in my life.  
The sadness, rage and happiness and the good and bad moments.

Finally I remember Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou and Mirkou.

So I jumped into the well to find them.

Sango, Mirkou and Shippou were dead.

Why?

I remember Sango was now dead like her family.  
And Mirkou died in vain.  
Shippo's life cut too short and still is too young.

Why them?!

Then I fall to the ground to weep my eyes out,  
Yelling WHY DID MY FRIENDS DIED!

Then the full moon came up.  
My eyes are blood shoot from crying.

Naraku killed them.

I shall kill naraku for this,

but it would not bring them back.

Why?

I sat there waiting.

Inuyasha View

Sango, Shippo and Mirkou are dead.

Because of that damn Naraku.

Why?!

WHY ARE MY FRIENDS DEAD?!

I shall kill Naraku.  
For my friends.  
Not for kikyou.

Kikyou hates me I found out 1 hour ago.  
I'm such a fool.  
Then I cried for the first time in who knows how long ago.

Inuyasha and Kagome power:

Why Naraku?

Naraku you bastard!

Why did you kill them all.

Damn you Naraku you bastard!

Then they cried.

Third Power

Unknown to them was Naraku laughing evilly.  
Also unknown to them that they are only 5 feet away from each other.  


Both crying over their friends and both eyes blood shot from crying over everything.  
While Naraku is laughing his head away.

Kagome View

Why oh why does fate hate me so much why?

Is that who I think it is that I see.

Inuyasha?

Inuyasha View

Now I'm most likely lost Kagome forever.

I love kagome.

Inuyasha I love you too!

Kagome I love you and if we die we will be together forever!

Yes Inuyasha together forever.

Oh that's so sweet now die!

We both yelled Naraku you shall die.

Third Power

In the end they died and Inuyasha and Kagome are together in heaven, but still sad maybe they will be happy again. While Naraku rot's in hell with Kikyou forever and ever.

So all of inuyasha and kagomes and friends and family meet and became happy in heaven. While Naraku and Kikyou are forever haunted by their horrible past.

Please Review and No flames. Thank You. I redid this story and now it has less mistakes.


End file.
